1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles. More particular, the present invention pertains to a door trim panel for a motor vehicle. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a door trim panel for a motor vehicle which incorporates a map pocket with a plurality of apertures, one or more of the apertures including a reflector.
2. Discussion
Motor vehicle passenger doors commonly include a storage pocket. The storage pocket can be used by an occupant for the convenient storage of maps and other small items. Such a pocket is often referred to as a "map pocket".
Objects are introduced into a map pocket through an open upper end. The objects within the map pocket are visible through this upper end. As a result, it is often necessary to reach into the map pocket to discern the contents.
Thus a need remains in the pertinent art for a map pocket which provides improved visual access to its contents.